Two deaths, a nightmare and a diary
by Lady Sesshie
Summary: when Naraku and Kikyo die, what will happen to the Inuyasha gang? What will Inuyasha do when he has a dream about killing Kagome?
1. a dead kikyou

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. They had discovered Naraku's castle and were breaking the barrier. "What wench?" our hanyou hero said not paying attention to Kagome, but rather trying to break the barrier. "Look!" "Kagome I'm busy!" he said as he struggled to keep his hold on the ground. The barrier was so strong, with such a dark aura around it. "Inuyasha, you no longer want to see me? You once desired me 50 years ago and now you won't look at me" a very familiar voice hit Inuyasha ear.

"K-k-kikyou?" Inuyasha said as he turned around. "Yes. I have come to tell you how to vanish Naraku." she continued, "his soul needs to be purified. I would do so myself but my time on this Earth is short. I no longer wish to kill you, but to see Naraku perish." "Why?" Inuyasha said. "Naraku killed all of my Shinidamachuu (soul collectors) and I have little soul left in me. Soon I will become no more than the soil we walk on." the dying Miko stated. Inuyasha eyes glowed with love and desire, and Kagome could see this. She sighed and helped Sango and Miroku break the barrier. Inuyasha just stared into Kikyou's dead eyes as he embraced her, but felt coldness. He looked in her eyes-coldness. The once lively eyes of the woman he fell in love with were now cold and emotionless. Her once sweet scent was sick to the nose as bitterness and rotting covered her as her body decays. He knew it was time to let her go.

"Inuyasha we could use some help!" Kagome said annoyingly as she watched Inuyasha embrace the dead miko. 'Why does he always go to her? Why can't he see that she is dead; and I am here? When will I be able to say I love him?' Kagome thought aloud the last sentence. She gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder as something went down her face. "Its ok Kagome he will understand one day." A very understanding Sango said. She hadn't noticed she was crying until Sango wiped the tear away. What was once sadness became anger as Kagome looked and saw Inuyasha still holding Kikyou. 'That little shit! Were doing all the work and he is embracing that bitch!' Kagome thought. And with that she got her arrow and stabbed the barrier; causing to become purified and dissolving. As she got congratulated from her friends she looked at Inuyasha-who was looking at her.

With Inuyasha and Kikyou

'Kikyou needs me. No she used to need me. I should just admit to myself that she is dead. My friends need me. Sango needs me. Miroku needs me. And kagome needs me… and I her.' Inuyasha looked at kikyou and said "I shall fulfill your death wish" "Inuyasha" Kikyou continued "my once dead heart which now beats again longs for you. Leave Kagome and come to me. For she is a mere reincarnation of myself. I am the real thing." "You're dead and I love kagome." At that moment a bright blue light flashed as Kagome purified the barrier. Inuyasha smiled as he let go of kikyou and ran towards his friends.

back with Kag and friends

"We have to clear something up. Should we follow Kikyou's word and purify Naraku or should we just kill him?" kagome asked her friends as Inuyasha joined them. "We should purify him, and then kill him." Sango said. "Yeah" Said all of her friends, even Kirara seemed to agree.

---------------------------------------------After the fight---------------------------------------

"Well that was surprisingly easy" Inuyasha said. "Yeah, I mean he had almost all the shards in him; and his incarnations." Kagome added. They were all dead. It felt good. Kagome feeling exceptionally good since kikyou was dead. "So what to do?" Kagome said. Shippo yelled "ooohh I know! We should fulfill all of our wishes! Like we could reunite Sango and Kohaku and we could find a woman to bear Miroku's child." Sango became very angry with what was said. She loved Miroku but she never had the guts to tell him. She wanted to be the one who would bear his child. She must have been showing emotion to the remark Shippo said because Miroku looked at her and said. "Since I no longer have the wind tunnel I will wait to find a woman who is equal in strength and beauty to bear my child. One who I know and trust" everyone knew he was talking about Sango, but she didn't hear his words. Especially since seconds later he groped kagome.

They went to Kaede's village to rest. Inuyasha went into his usual tree, Sango and Kagome went to some hot springs nearby while Kilala and Shippo tagged along, unbeknown that Miroku was following too.

Inuyasha

'I wonder how I'm gonna convince Kagome to stay. I want to tell her I love her but I am afraid that she doesn't feel the same for me. What if she likes Koga or that hobo guy from her time more than she likes me?' Inuyasha thought 'When should I tell her? Tonight?' his thoughts were abruptly disturbed as he heard a scream coming from the springs.

In the springs

"Kagome can you keep a secret?" asked the demon slayer to the girl who felt like her sister "sure Sango anything what wrong?" "Well I-wait I hear something" and with that she summoned Kirara. "Kirara search the spring for anyone" and the cat demon was off-and found Shippo. "Shippo what are you doing so secluded?" his mother like figure asked. "It looked like you wanted privacy so I left you two alone." He stated. "Sango what is you secret?" "Um…I oww!" Sango said as she stepped on a rock which made her foot bleed. She screamed in pain as she walked out of the spring and sat down to look at her foot. She then moaned in pain as kagome used medicines to heal it. All while Miroku was watching. He became slightly hard as he heard Sango moan. Inuyasha ran over there to see what happened. Kagome, seeing Inuyasha gasped as screamed at the top of her lungs "SIT!" causing the hanyou to fall to the ground in mid air. And landing with two oofs. "What the hell is your problem landing on me!" the hidden monk said. "Miroku?" the two girls asked. "I can't have any privacy! I try to tell my friend one thing. ONE THING. And everyone comes in like were fighting a demon!" Sango yelled as she stormed off. A worried kagome followed. "Wait! You're just gonna leave me here on this monk?" Inuyasha screamed as he saw kagome walk away. "Sit! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! S-I-T!" kagome yelled as she walked away, forcing the hanyou even harder on the monk. "Wait till I get my hands on you kagome!" Inuyasha mumbled. "You know Inuyasha," Miroku continued "this is slightly arousing" "Monk say another thing like that and your wind tunnel will be down your throat." Inuyasha said hoping the spell would wear off soon.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Yay! My first chapter to my first story! Lol. Well I hope everyone likes it but unfortunately, I will only writ more if I get 5 or more good reviews. And who knows, maybe a little lemon will be in the near future.wink wink nudge nudge Lol . **

**See ya!**

**Sesshomaru loves Catherine.**


	2. goodnights

Chapter 2: Goodnight

"Kaede we defeated Naraku." A happy miko stated. "Wonderful, Inuyasha why is ye so quiet?" but Inuyasha turned his back to them only saying "Feh". "It's because Kikyou died in the fight. Or she withered away. We saw a pile of dirt and her clothes next to her bow and arrow." Shippo said excitingly. He somehow liked the fact that Kikyou was dead. "Shut up runt!" Inuyasha said as he hit Shippo on the head with his fist several times. "Is this true Inuyasha, is my sister dead" "yes. We fulfilled her death wish which was to kill Naraku. Now she can rest in peace" Inuyasha said sadly. He knew it was time to let her go but he still had feelings for her. "Well ye all look tired and hungry. I shall make a stew then ye all should get some rest." With that Kaede walked into her hut to prepare dinner. "Inuyasha it's chilly. You and Miroku should get some firewood." Kagome said as she rubbed her arms indicating that she was cold. "Ok. We should be back in a few minutes. Come on monk."

"So Sango, what did you want to tell me?" "Uh … never mind. Hey do you think you could get me a die if you read from your time?" "A die if you read?" kagome said. "Yeah, it can hold all of your secrets? And you write everything in it?" Sango said knowing fully. "Oh you mean a diary. Sure, I'll get you one tomorrow morning." Kagome said. She thought Sango was a little crazy when she asked her for a die if you read. But if she got her one that is probably what she would do to anyone who tried to read it. "Ye stew is ready" the old miko said. "Great I'm starving! Come on Sango!" kagome said as she ran inside. "Be right there!" Sango said as she walked behind her friend.

--with Inuyasha and Miroku—

"Inuyasha how much wood do you think we need?" a tired Miroku said. They had been walking for which seemed like an eternity. Every time they saw some tree branches Inuyasha said that they were too big or too small or why don't you shut up and let me do the work. He knew Inuyasha was thinking about something but he was still very tired. Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Damn." "Inuyasha what is wrong?" the confused Miroku asked. But Inuyasha didn't answer. He simply ran back to the hut. Miroku dropped the little wood they had and ran after his hanyou friend.

Inuyasha ran to Kaede's hut and slammed the door open. "Hey what's all the commotion about?" kagome said right before she stuffed her face with some stew. Inuyasha looked into the pot of stew. "Heh I'm just in time" he got a bowl and waited for Miroku to come in. he arrived 2 minutes later. "Is there any trouble here?" He said as he looked around. "No, nothing bad has happened." Sango said as she ate more stew. "Yeah nothing except you missed the stew." Inuyasha said as he poured the last of the stew into his bowl. "Nooo! That's why you ran? Ooohh I'm so hungry. Inuyasha, share!" the monk said as he threw a fit. "No its mine. I got it first, you can't have it." Inuyasha said as he stuck his tongue out. They bickered like that for half an hour. "They are acting so immature." Sango said as she lost her appetite. "I'm going to bed. Kagome you can give the rest of my stew to Kirara if she is still hungry." Sango said as she walked into the sleeping area. Miroku heard this and screamed "no I want it!" as he ran over to Sango's bowl to eat it. "You guys are idiots I'm going to bed too." kagome said as she joined her friend in the sleeping area.

After Miroku ate his stew he threw his bowl at Inuyasha and ran into the sleeping chambers. Inuyasha ate his bowl. "Eww mine taste sour." "That is because you are tasting karma." Shippo said smugly. "What did you say runt?" Inuyasha said as he picked up Shippo by the collar of his shirt. "Kagome told me that karma is something that happens to you when you do something bad. Since you didn't tell Miroku that the stew was ready and almost gone; something will happen to you." "Feh. Sounds like nothing more than a fairy tale. I'm going to sleep." Inuyasha walked outside and went to his usual tree. And that's where it happened.

Meanwhile…

"Lord Sesshomaru! Jaken is being a meanie-face!" rin said as she ran towards her lord. She admired him. The way he walked with such grace. How he could show no emotion but you could tell that he cared. How he had only one arm but he still fighted better than anyone she ever knew. He had cared for her when she died. He brought back to life her life is in debt to lord Sesshomaru. Not to mention all the times he had rescued her. Jaken on the other hand she could live without. He was so showoffie and self-centered. Not to mention stubborn. But as long as Sesshomaru could stand him, she could stand him.

"No I'm not my lord! I'm being loyal as usual. Rin is the one being whiny!" Jaken said. He would never do anything to upset his lord. He was very devoted to him. And he would be even more devoted to him he didn't wear a shirt. Just the thought of a topless Sesshomaru got Jaken happy. But he quickly snapped out of it as he saw his lord look at him funny, which was not a good sign.

"Jaken, Rin, both of you stop or you both shall suffer consequence of great deal." Sesshomaru said in his usual, cold, emotionless voice. "Yes milord" rin said happily as she petted au-uh. "Yes lord Sesshomaru" Jaken said annoyingly. The only reason he got in trouble was because of Rin.

During his thoughts, all of the sudden a rock hit his head. Then one hit his back. He looked into the sky and didn't see anything. "Rin you must throw the rock a little higher to hit his head." "Hahaha Lord Sesshomaru this is fun!" "Am I just some target practice for you two?" Jaken yelled angrily. He then saw his lord whisper something into Rin's ear and they both got very large rocks and started to throw them at Jaken's face. Jaken was about to say something until he saw Sesshomaru-smiling. 'It has been years since Lord Sesshomaru smiled. He must either love Rin or love throwing rocks at me'

"Lord Sesshomaru I'm sleepy." Rin said as she yawned. She had been up all day, playing with Jaken and learning from her lord. "Jaken we shall stop here. Prepare dinner and make a sleeping area for Rin." He said as he walked toward Rin. "Rin, shall we get ready for dinner?" "Yes milord!" Rin said as she took Sesshomaru's hand in hers. 'Father' Rin thought as she walked along her father like figure towards the river.

As Sesshomaru watched Rin wash her face with some item called 'soap' that he had received from Kagome, he noticed Rin was wincing. He rushed over to see what the matter was. "Sesshomaru-sama the soap buns my eyes" Rin said as she wiped her eyes, which caused it to burn more. 'Why would that wench do something so harmful to Rin? Did she and that hanyou plan it?' Sesshomaru thought, but stopped as he heard Rin crying. 'Remember if the soap gets in your eyes rinse them with water' Sesshomaru remembered Kagome saying. "Rin put water in your eyes" "yes milord" Rin said as she rubbed her eye. "Rin do not touch your eye for it will make it burn more." Sesshomaru said as he gathered some water in his hands and splashed it in Rin's eye. "It doesn't burn anymore!" Rin said as she ran up to Sesshomaru and gave him a hug. "Thanks…father" Rin whispered. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at what she said. He was shocked but happy. "Your welcome…daughter." Sesshomaru said in a cold but loving voice.

They hugged for what seemed like an eternity. "Milord I" Jaken said. That's all he could say as he saw Rin hugging his lord. She had only been around for a year and he was hugging her. He had been there for centuries and he never even got a thank you. "Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said as he stormed over to his lord and the little girl. "How dare you give her a hug but not me? Do you not love me? I wanna hug!" Jaken pulled Rin off of his lord and ran towards his lord. "Eww frog hugs. Jaken wants to give you a hug. He likes you." Rin teased. "That is gross. Jaken act your age or suffer great consequences." Sesshomaru said as he moved. "Yes milord" Jaken said sadly.

"Jaken is dinner complete?" Sesshomaru said. "Yes milord, as well as a sleeping area for Rin. To night we shall eat fish" Jaken said. They all sat down to eat. Jaken passed out the fish. He gave Sesshomaru the largest fish. For himself, he kept the heartiest looking fish. And for Rin, a scrawny fish. Jaken was about to bite into his fish when his lord spoke to him. "Jaken, you have not distributed these fish properly." And with that Sesshomaru took Rin's and Jaken's fish. He gave Rin the hearty fish and gave the scrawny fish to Ah-Uh. "That was my fish" Jaken whined. "Jaken" Sesshomaru continued, "earlier I stated that your ignorance would have a consequence did I not?" "Yes milord." "Good. Now I am putting Rin to rest after she finishes her meal. I shall talk to you afterwards." "Yes milord" Jaken said as he stared into the fire.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Can you tell me a story?" Rin asked once Sesshomaru tucked her in. "of course. There once was a great lord of great power named Sesshomaru. He had an annoying hanyou brother who he hated with all his guts named Inuyasha. One day Inuyasha and lord Sesshomaru got into a big battle and Sesshomaru got hurt. A little girl named Rin helped restore him back to health. That same day Inuyasha's enemy Koga went to a village and killed every one. This particular village was Rin's. The mean koga killed everyone insight including Rin. But lord Sesshomaru brought Rin back to life. Now Rin follows lord Sesshomaru every where he goes and Sesshomaru is glad. The end." Sesshomaru said.

"But that really happened! Rin wants to hear a make believe story!" Rin said as she twitched her nose. Sesshomaru laughed on the inside as he said, "you will hear a make believe one tomorrow night. Goodnight Rin." Sesshomaru said as he kissed Rin on her forehead. Rin gasped at first then her eyes became filled with happiness and love. "Goodnight milord."


	3. The Realistic Nightmare

**hey yall! sorry to update so late but i had schoolwork!**

**here are my respomces to some of thr reveiwers:**

lovexisxpain: leave the french AND my baby Sesshomaru alone.

britne: Miroku was just aroused by watching Sango and Inuyasha came by so he isn't gay...yat ;)

KIKYO MUST DIE984570: kinky-ho is defeated!

Kristen (ravenchi) : she was a large vocab is all...

now on to the story!

"Kagome, you die today" Inuyasha said as he was chasing the frightened miko. She was wearing only tatters of clothes, as if she had just got raped; which she did. Inuyasha thought about it as he was chasing her.

"_Kagome I have something to show you." "what is it Inuyasha?" a very curious miko asked. And with she was whipped off her feet by Inuyasha who carried off into his forest bridal style. Once he was there he threw her into the God tree and tied her up with vines. "Inuyasha what are you doing?" "Uh…we are playing a game." "What game?" "Who can last the longest without crying?" "That sounds like a stupid game" and with that, he ripped her clothes off. _

"_Inuyasha SI" Just then Inuyasha shoved his manhood in her mouth. "Doesn't that feel great?" after 5 minutes of that, he grabbed one of her socks. "Inuyasha why did you do this to me?" was all Kagome whispered "why? For 3 years you have teased me with your body and actions Kagome. THREE FRIGGIN' YEARS!" and with that he shoved the sock her in her mouth. "But that will end shortly" he then shoved his penis in her womanhood, breaking her love for him and her virginity._

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts when a purified arrow came his way. He dodged it, but just barely. "Inuyasha I LOVED YOU WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" Kagome screamed as she was pushed into a tree. "I never loved you though. You were just a mere jewel collector and nothing more. You meant shit to me." And with that Inuyasha used Tetsusaiga to cut Kagome in half.

Her last words were "inu-inu-yasha….i-i-I l-l-ove y-you."

And with that he woke up covered in sweat and blood. He had been cutting his wrist while in his sleep.

**that's it! sorry for the short chappie, but more to came!**


	4. The Fluffy Diary

**hey! i'm back with a new chapter!**

"Inuyasha for the thousandth time I forgive you!" Kagome said as she and the gang walked out of Kaede's hut. "Are you sure Kagome? You know I didn't mean it! I can't control what I dream!" Inuyasha said. Ever since he told Kagome about his dream she's been acting funny around him. "Inuyasha I not mad at you for dreaming but I getting mad at you if you don't shut up! Now I am going home and will be back tomorrow." Kagome said as they neared the well. "I mad you that mad that you're leaving? Kagome I'm sorry!"

"You idiot I'm going home because I'm getting something for Sango. I heard you the first time you said sorry! So just shut up!" Kagome said as she was about to enter the well. "But Kagome-" "SIT BOY!" and with that Kagome jumped into the well as a bluish-purplish light engulfed her, and Inuyasha met his best friend dirt. "Hey Sango, what did Kagome have to get for you in her time?" a very curios Shippo asked. "She just had to get me something from her time Shippo. I'll show you when she brings it back. PERV!" Sango screamed the last word as her hand came hard against Miroku's face. "You were distracted and it was just right there!" he said rubbing his newly reddened face.

------In Kagome's time---

"Hi everyone I'm back!" Kagome said as she entered her house. "Good morning honey, will you be here long?" her mother said as she saw her daughter pass the kitchen. "I am going to eat breakfast, take a bath, and then go shopping." She said as she went up the stairs and into her bathroom. **(A.N: I don't know or care if in the series she doesn't have a bathroom she does here and there is nothing you can do about it!) **She went to her dresser and pulled out a matching black bra and underwear. Then she went to her closest and got a black shirt that said 'Bitchy and proud of it' in midnight blue from Hot Topic, with a matching black miniskirt with a midnight blue belt. "Mom if you need me I'll be in the shower!" Kagome shouted to her mother downstairs. "Ok honey just don't take to long because breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes"

After Kagome's shower, she went downstairs only to find her mother and Buyo at the breakfast table. "Where is everyone?" Kagome asked as she took her seat at the table. "Grandpa went to a convention and Sota went to a sleepover." Her mother said as served Kagome some food. "Thanks mom this looks delicious!" and with that Kagome stuffed her face full of the food. After Kagome had finished, she put her plate away, bided her mother goodbye and petted Buyo as she left the house to go the mall.

As she was at the bus stop she heard three voices shout out her name. 'I wonder who that could be' she thought to herself sarcastically. "Hi Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi I haven't seen you all in such a long time!" Kagome said "yea we haven't seen you either. So where are you going?" Ayumi asked. "I'm going to get something for my friend, she wants a diary." "Oh I know this great new diary store at the mall!" Eri said as they got on the bus.

When they arrived at the mall, Eri showed them the new diary store. "Here it is!" she said as she pointed to the store. "That's all she wrote?" Kagome said in disgust as she looked at the store name. "Yeah it sounds so…weird" Ayumi and Yuka said at the same time. "It's a good store trust me." Eri said as she winked.

So they went into the store and they helped Kagome find a diary. "Here's a cute one!" Eri said as she handed Kagome a diary. It was a very bright yellow and it was fuzzy. Then in white it said 'princesses'. "No it's an eyesore! Kagome what about this one?" Ayumi said as she handed Kagome a deep blue diary with silver fluff on the edges, then in the center in said 'I'm so fluffy!' with a picture of a dog on it. Kagome started to laugh. "What's so funny Kagome?" Eri, Yuka and Ayumi all asked at once. "Nothing it just reminds me of something or more better someone." Kagome said as she thought of the fluffy man himself-Sesshomaru.

"So are you gonna get it" Ayumi asked with hope in her eyes. "Yeah I am gonna get this one and another one." Kagome said as she looked the diary over. "But I thought you said you were getting one for your friend? Why do you need two?" Yuka asked. "Well because I know this little girl who might want it. She likes fluffy things so this diary suits her." Kagome said. "Ok then you can get your friend this." Yuka said as she passed Kagome a diary. It was a black and pink diary. The black was soft it felt like a cloud and the pink stretched on parts of it, and it felt like leather. The middle of it had a cream colored cat that said 'cute but dangerous' "PERFECT!" Kagome yelled, causing people to look at her. "Everyone ready to go?" Eri asked. "Yep!" the other three said as they went to the checkout.

They left the store and went to the food court. "Hey you guys want a pizza my treat!" Ayumi said. "Yeah! With pepperoni and mushrooms!" Eri said. "No with sausage and pepper with squid!" Yuka said. "How about you Kagome, what type of pizza do you think we should have?" Ayumi said as she ignored her other friends. "Um…how about squid and mushrooms that way both of you have your favorite topping?" Kagome said as she looked at her two friends bickering. "Ok!" they said. "Well then I will get the pizza and you guys get a table." And with that, Ayumi was in line for the pizza.

They found a nice table by the fountain and waited for Ayumi to come back. When she arrived they asked Kagome about her two timing boyfriend. She of course said what she had to say without telling them about the feudal era. After they were done, they went to the bus stop they asked Kagome if she wanted to hang out with them at Ayumi's house but she said she couldn't because she had to give the diaries to her friends. They asked if they could come but she said no because she met them far away from where they live and she would not be back for a couple of days.

Kagome got off at her stop and went inside her house. "Mom I'm back" she shouted. But no one answered. Instead, she found a note.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Went to get Sota and grandpa Also went to the grocery store. Be back soon!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

_P.s: I washed your uniform, you know the one you always wear in the feudal era? It was extremely dirty! I had to wash it at least six times before the water stopped turning black. You must do a lot of stuff that involves dirt for it to be that dirty! Well, I see you when you come back from the feudal era. Bye sweetie!_

'Was my uniform that dirty?' Kagome thought as she read the last part of the note. She then grabbed her book bag, put some ramen and candy in it grabbed the two diaries and left for the well. She jumped into the well and gazed at the blue wonderland she saw as she traveled between times. As she climbed out the well she heard Inuyasha and a familiar voice. "Ready for a fight?" Inuyasha said as she heard tensiga (sp?) being pulled out its sheath. "Inuyasha, I'm not here for a fight." Some said in a cold, heartless voice. "Yeah! Rin wants to see her friends so Sesshomaru-sama let her come!" Rin continued, "Where is Kagome-chan?" Rin looked around but did not see her. She seemed disappointed until she heard someone say… "Here I am Rin-chan!" Kagome said as she climbed out of the well. "Kagome!" everyone but Sesshomaru and Jaken said as they all ran over to her.

"Hey everyone! I have a present for all of you!" she continued, "For Shippo I have some candy," she said as she gave him the candy from out of her bag. "For Inuyasha I have some…" "Ramen!" Inuyasha said eagerly. "No, DOGGIE TREATS!" she said as she took out some beggin' strips. "WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled. But the aroma of the beggin' strips had another plan for him. Soon his mouth started watering and he couldn't stop staring at them. Sesshomaru was disgusted at how his brother acted by some mere unknown food. Even though it did smell heavenly and delicious. Besides if any dog demon around here were to deserve those it would be the lord of the Western Lands and not some pathetic half-breed right? Sesshomaru quickly snapped out of the treats curse. 'That was close. What kind of power does these so called 'beggin' strips' obtain to make even this Sesshomaru under its curse?' Sesshomaru thought to himself. "I'm just joking Inuyasha, here is your ramen." She said as she gave him both the ramen and the strips. "For Miroku I have some ointment for when Sango slap's you" she said as she gave him the ointment.

"And for Sango and Rin I have…diaries!" "Thank you Kagome-chan, what's a diary?" Rin said. "A diary is something that you write your personal thoughts in." Sango explained. "Here is yours Rin!" Kagome said as she handed Rin the fluffy one. "I'm…so…fluffy! Just like lord Sesshomaru! Jaken look at my new die if you read! I gonna show Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin shouted at the top of lungs, causing everyone to look at her. "And here is yours Sango." She said as she handed hers to Sango. "It is so beautiful, thank you Kagome!" Sango said as she gave her a hug. Upon her this, Rin stopped showing everyone her diary, ran up to Kagome and gave her a hug.

Inuyasha was on the floor laughing about the fluffy diary. "Hey Sesshomaru, you look real nice on that diary!" Inuyasha said as he was laughing. "That wasn't very funny Inuyasha." Miroku said. "How about this one? Sesshomaru Rin stole a piece of your fluff and put it on a diary!" Inuyasha said. "No. Inuyasha you suck at jokes." Miroku said as he walked away. "Yes," Sesshomaru continued, "he sucks almost as much as Jakoutsu (sp?) sucked his boyfriend." "See Inuyasha? Even Sesshomaru can make jokes." Miroku said in between laughs.

After a while Sesshomaru and Rin left on Ah-Un while Jaken ran after them. Inuyasha then said something about her outfit. "Bitchy and proud of it?" Inuyasha said as he read her shirt. Every one just laughed. Soon the day was over and everyone was getting ready to sleep until Kagome said "I sense three jewel shards and coming over here-fast"


	5. The First Entry

**Guess whose back. Back again, LadySesshie's back. Tell a friend. Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back...that's right I am back! And here with a fresh new chapter!**

_**Last chapter…**_

_Soon the day was over and everyone was getting ready to sleep until Kagome said "I sense three jewel shards and coming over here-fast"_

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Wolf…" as soon as he said that, a tornado appeared. Everyone covered their faces so they wouldn't get dirt in their eyes. After the wind and dirt settled, they saw who else, but Koga. "What the hell do you want koga?" an angered Inuyasha said. But then he noticed Koga wasn't attached to Kagome. He was attached to a girl demon. She was a bat demon. She had blackish-purple wings and tail. She was about 4'11 and her hair was about knee length, which was also blackish-purple. She wore a smoke colored top with matching boots. She wore skin black tights and her weapon was an umbrella of doom. It could shoot poison darts, black flames and plenty of other things. They both walked up to Kagome, and koga said "Kagome, you can't be my woman. I've found someone a lot better than you." Kagome looked confused. Then the bat demoness said "yeah he's with me so back off or I'll make you back off. Got it?" just as Kagome was about to say something, Inuyasha jumped in. "hey! Just who the hell do you think you are? The bat demoness jumped back. "Where are my manners? I'm Kaiami; princess of the northeastern bat tribe!" she said, basking in her own 'glory'. She continued, "And that thing," she said as she pointed to Kagome "is trying to steal my fiancé" everyone gasped "fiancé?" Kaiami smirked, and then looked at Kagome. "Yes, fiancé so stop trying to steal koga from me." She said as she turned around. She then look over her shoulder and stared at Koga. "We're leaving." she icily said. "Yes dear" Koga said as he picked up his bride-to-be and tornadoes off. Inuyasha chuckled and made a whip noise and movement, directed towards Koga.

Miroku hid in the bushes as he heard Sango's sweet voice talk as she wrote in her diary.

_How do you do diary?_

Let me introduce myself. I'm Sango. I am a demon slayer. I have a pet cat demon named Kilala that can fly in the sky and fight demons with me. Don't worry, she is a well trained one. I travel with Inuyasha, the dog demon, Shippo, the fox demon, and Miroku, the big perverted monk，and Kagome, a girl from a total different era.

_Oh god. This is kind of embarrassing._

Umm…well…oh gosh. Let's talk about Miroku instead? He is kind of perverted, and at the most romantic times he does stupid things. But overall, he's kind of cute. I wouldn't mind having him as my husband, not that I like him or any thing…. Right? But one thing for sure, he could protect me and when we are fighting demons, I mostly like to stick with him. Back to back… just like husband and wife.

Sango sudently heard a weird sound in the bush nearby. So she decided to talk about the bad side of Miroku, just to be on the save side.

_Well one thing for sure, Miroku sure suck at jokes. And do you having a calm conversation while touching a girl's butt is funny? Hell no! And you couldn't blame me for slapping him, it hurts my hand as well. And sometimes, I actually feels like his mom! _

" Sango? " Kagome came walking towards Sango and her secret diary, filled with things about Miroku. She quickly hided the sacred item behind her. She even tried to sit on it, but Kagome is too close to her, and all she could do is press the diary tightly to her back.

" Kagome! Um, I was just…"

Kagome took a look at Sango with her hands behind her back, and that look when kids give when they're caught doing something that they're not suppose to.

" Sango. It's time to move on to a new town!"

_I have to go now but I'll write in you again when I can ok?_

_Sango_


End file.
